guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive11
? ... 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :wtf? (T/ ) 21:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? --Shadowcrest 21:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::¿ɟʇʍ Cress Arvein 23:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WTF????RandomTime 23:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::¿qla?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::wtf? --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Что за чертовщина? RoseOfKali 05:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ WTF??-- 16:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) you filth yarr --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :oh well lol 19:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha (nicely done!) Normally, I would be shocked, simply shocked that someone would edit my chat. But this is rotfl. Nicely done. :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :We do what we must, because we can. 18:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I probably shouldn't make a habit out of this I dunno, maybe you should continue this — it's too darn tootin' funny for you to stop now. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Zaishen quest template I have a feeling that eventually every boss, mission, or PvP arena will be covered by one of these quests. Are we seriously going to add that template to each of those articles? Would make more sense to create one like "Zaishen Bounty Quest" or something, and list all the bosses it requested, and on what days. Sorry if I'm posting in the wrong place, just saw you add that (redlinked) template to Kanaxai. RoseOfKali 05:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Each one has different rewards and dialogue though. They're functionally separate quests, and people searching for them will enter the name of the quest, which is usually the name of the boss, mission, or arena. So I think this is the best way to document the quests. 05:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Usually, but not always (like the Coldstones bounty), but I forgot about the quest names bit. Wish Anet didn't do that, just makes stuff more confusing to document. I guess we'll have to write up the quest description for each one now... >_< RoseOfKali 05:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::In the case of the Harn and Maxine Coldstone one, I used a couple of redirects (from the in-game quest name, and from Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest); maybe the article should be located at Harn and Maxine Coldstone, and both /Zaishen Quests redirect to it, but that would ruin the consistency. 05:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, consistency will become an issue, especially if we start getting more of these odd names. RoseOfKali 05:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Locate at Harn and Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest IMO (caps?). --◄mendel► 20:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. As Felix said, people will be searching for the quest name. Just link to both bosses from there. RoseOfKali 21:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done and done. 23:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) "false alarm" Care to tell us what set off that alarm? RandomTime 21:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I asked Gaile a question on GWW and she deleted it like 20 minutes later. But it turns out it was an accident. 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Pride Isn't it one of the deadly sins? --◄mendel► 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Moderation in all things is key. 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ARegina_Buenaobra&diff=1465164&oldid=1464975 Entropy ( ) 01:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll notify Ian. 01:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) States People in America used to say pigs'll fly before there's a black president Well, they've a black president, and swine flu. A F K When 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Mexican flu. Entropy ( ) 21:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't get it, then? *sad* A F K When 22:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::^_^ Did you make that up or steal it? RoseOfKali 05:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's been making the rounds. There are a bunch more swine flu jokes circulating. --◄mendel► 04:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC)